


Cuenta regresiva

by opuntiae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amigos a novios, Año Nuevo, M/M, Mutual Pining, problemas de comunicación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae
Summary: Keith aceptó ir a la fiesta de año nuevo organizada por Matt Holt con la esperanza de recuperar su amistad con Takashi Shirogane.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Cuenta regresiva

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este fanfic forma parte del intercambio del grupo Sheith Paradise 2.0 de facebook. Espero y les guste.  
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Keith aceptó ir a la fiesta de año nuevo organizada por Matt Holt con la esperanza de recuperar su amistad con Takashi Shirogane. 

No era precisamente que ya no fueran amigos, las cosas estaban algo tensas desde que Keith habló de más y con sus palabras hizo sentir incómodo a Shiro. De inmediato quiso disculparse, pero sabía que en ese momento no sería escuchado. Con la sensación de una amistad rota, viajó a la casa de su infancia en Arizona a pasar Navidad con su madre. 

Sin embargo, los planes no salieron como esperaba pues su vuelo de regreso se retrasó dos horas y por ende llegó casi tres horas tarde a la casa de los Holt. La puerta no estaba cerrada, entró sin tocar y con la esperanza de que los presentes no repararan en su presencia.

Nadie lo hizo. 

No eran muchas personas, todas estaban sonrientes, contagiadas de esa felicidad que sólo el alcohol puede producir. Caminó a la cocina en busca de una bebida, tenía que encontrar a Shiro y hablar con él. 

—Miren nada más quien llegó —Lance lo miró divertido con una bebida amarrada en cada mano. Estaba borracho, algo raro porque Lance nunca tomaba por temor a no recordar nada al día siguiente y así no podía molestar a nadie por las tonterías hechas gracias al exceso de alcohol, tal vez tenía que ver con la ausencia de Allura. 

—Necesita un trago, ¿no crees? —Matt gritó, la música estaba demasiado fuerte y estaba igual de borracho que Lance, le entregó un vaso con bebida desconocida. Keith lo aceptó mientras buscaba con la mirada a Shiro, no estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala.

De repente se sintió muy triste y la persona más estúpida de la tierra, tal vez Shiro ya se había ido. Tal vez ni siquiera fue a la fiesta. 

Keith le dio un trago grande a la bebida, el alcohol le raspó en la garganta y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Lance soltó una carcajada e intentó darle palmadas en la espalda, pero le fue imposible con las manos ocupadas. —Tranquilo, vaquero —Ver a Lance en ese estado le subió el ánimo. Tomó una cerveza antes de salir de la cocina, sobre la música escuchó los gritos de Lance y las risas de Matt pidiéndole que regresara. 

Hunk estaba cerca del baño platicando con Shay, Keith quería acercarse y platicar, pero sabía que su amigo planeaba besarla cuando el reloj marcara las 12 y pedirle que fuera su novia. No quería arruinar sus avances. 

Así que Keith se sentía fuera de lugar, no quería regresar a la cocina y terminar muy ebrio.

Para su buena suerte, Pidge llegó y lo arrastró a la mesa de aperitivos. —Me imagino que tienes hambre, sé lo cansado que es viajar en días festivos —Y lo era. Keith se comió la mitad de la charola de sándwiches mientras escuchaba a Pidge hablar sobre las mejoras que estaba preparando para el auto de Lance. 

De repente la puerta principal se abrió: Shiro entró acompañado de Curtis. Keith confirmó que era la persona más estúpida de la tierra por tener sentimientos por su amigo. Tal vez lo mejor era no arreglar las cosas entre ellos y dejar que todo siguiera con normalidad. Curtis se inclinó a decirle algo a Shiro en el oído, Shiro se tensó y avanzó con rumbo al sótano, Curtis detrás de él. 

Tal vez Keith los miró con demasiada intensidad pues Pidge le tomó el brazo y lo miró con pena. —Necesito otra cerveza —mencionó, Pidge lo acompañó a la cocina para ver a su hermano y a Lance, quienes animaban a un sujeto a tomarse tres shots de tequila seguidos.

—Y este ridículo quiere besar a N7 a medianoche —dijo Pidge refiriéndose a Matt. 

De tres años a la fecha, los besos a medianoche en año nuevo se convirtieron en una tradición para su grupo de amigos, todo empezó porque Lance se animó a besar a Allura y ella en lugar de reclamarle le pidió que fuera su novio y eran una pareja ridículamente unida y feliz.

Todos concluyeron que si Lance tuvo esa suerte, cualquiera la tendría.

Keith, en un momento de debilidad, el año anterior se imaginó que ocurriría si besaba a Shiro de la nada en año nuevo, sus pensamientos no fueron muy lejos pues cuando inició la cuenta regresiva Adam se acercó a Shiro y lo besó. La _maldición_ de Lance y Allura surtió efecto pues salieron durante algunos meses. Desde entonces supo que lo mejor era guardar sus sentimientos, pero… arruinó todo tres días antes de navidad al decirle a Shiro lo que sentía.

Estaban afuera del departamento de Shiro viendo la nieve caer, ambos estaban muy borrachos y las palabras que decían no tenían mucho sentido. Shiro se recargó en su hombro y dijo sentirse agradecido de tenerlo en su vida. Keith no pudo contenerse más y lo dijo: —te amo —Shiro lo miró sorprendido y vomitó, manchando la sábana de nieve que se formó en las escaleras.

Keith lo llevó a su departamento y lo preparó para dormir, Shiro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo miró a los ojos con intensidad y sin decir nada. Keith regresó a su departamento antes de que Shiro despertara, ninguno mencionó nada sobre la noche anterior, pero algo en su amistad se rompió. 

Al día siguiente, Keith tomó un avión para regresar a Arizona y pasar navidad con su madre. No le mandó mensaje a Shiro de feliz navidad ni tampoco recibió alguno de su parte.

De vuelta a la realidad, Pidge estaba frente a él con dos cervezas en las manos, le pasó una y lo invitó a bajar al sótano, no estaba listo para ver a Shiro con alguien más, tal vez nunca lo estaría. Negó con la cabeza y buscó donde sentarse.

Romelle se acercó para invitarlo a bailar, no tenía fuerzas para rechazarla así que aceptó. Sus pasos eran erráticos, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Se dejó llevar por la música y escuchó a su acompañante reír con alegría. 

Podía divertirse aunque tuviera el corazón roto. Podía reír con otras personas además de Shiro. El pensamiento le dolió, pero lo ignoró. 

Matt bajó el volumen de la música y bajó corriendo al sótano, regresó de inmediato y gritó: —¡Es casi medianoche! —Keith no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Con su teléfono, Matt activó una pantalla que tenía una cuenta regresiva. 

_¡Diez!_

Keith miró a Romelle y se disculpó, ella se rió y corrió a un lado de Acxa, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

_¡Nueve!_

Las personas que estaban en el sótano subieron, Keith vio a Curtis, antes de que Shiro subiera Keith avanzó hacia el patio.

_¡Ocho!_

_¡Siete!_

Esperaría a que la sala se despejara para irse. 

_¡Seis!_

_¡Cinco!_

Fue un error ir a la fiesta a sabiendas de que Shiro no había mostrado interés en recuperar su amistad.

_¡Cuatro!_

_¡Tres!_

—¡Keith!

_¡Dos!_

Era la voz de Shiro.

_¡Uno!_

Shiro salió al patio y con pasos apresurados se acercó a él. Keith estaba en shock. Se había hecho a la idea de que jamás podría estar de nuevo cerca de Shiro. Además estaba el hecho de que Shiro estaba ahí con él y no adentro con Curtis. —Te estaba buscando —dijo.

—Aquí he estado siempre —Shiro abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta y de inmediato se suavizó su semblante. 

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron a Shiro, sus ojos brillaron más que nunca, Keith no podía estar más enamorado. 

—Feliz año nuevo, Keith —el aludido sonrió y repasó mentalmente el discurso que había preparado, sin embargo, no dijo nada. 

—Feliz año nuevo —Shiro le regresó la sonrisa y se acercó, Keith podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración contra su boca, estaban a nada de tocarse. Se sintió nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca y se hizo para atrás. 

—Perdón— Shiro pestañeó y se disculpó apresuradamente —Pensé que… olvídalo—. De repente se vio incómodo, miró hacia la puerta de la casa con intención de regresar al calor del calentador, como si salir a buscarlo hubiera sido una mala idea. 

Keith estaba perdido en lo que estaba pasando ¿Shiro se molestó porque se hizo para atrás? ¿Shiro quería besarlo? ¿Shiro sentía lo mismo que él? Había solo una manera de saberlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije afuera de tu casa después de la fiesta de Allura? —Shiro asintió mirándolo con curiosidad —Es, es cierto. Te quiero demasiado, Shiro. No tienes idea de lo importante que eres en mi vida, no quiero perderte nunca, yo...

—Keith —Shiro se acercó y con cuidado acarició su rostro —Pensé que estabas molesto por cómo me porté ese día, Dios, tenía tantas ganas de besarte en ese momento, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Keith asintió. 

Él no era conocido como una persona paciente, cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó. Shiro hizo un sonido de sorpresa y de inmediato le respondió el beso, lo envolvió en sus brazos, sus cuerpos estaban tocándose completamente, ¡por fin!

No quería que ese momento terminara, no sabía cómo podría seguir lejos del calor que emanaba Shiro, sin tener sus labios contra los suyos. 

Shiro se separó y lo tomó de la mano —Para que quede claro, yo también te quiero demasiado —Keith volvió a besarlo y se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca se había sentido completamente en casa. 

El primer copo de nieve de la noche cayó sobre la mejilla de Shiro, fue la señal para regresar a la casa. —¿Crees que seamos víctimas de la maldición de Lance y Allura? —preguntó Keith. 

—No creo, ni siquiera me has pedido que salga contigo. —Keith se paró a medio camino y lo volvió a besar —¿Quieres ser mi novio, Shiro? —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que sí —aseguró. Shiro rodeó su cintura con su brazo y besó su cabeza.

Abrazados entraron a la casa, donde Matt Holt los esperaba, de la mano de N7, con una botella de vino espumoso para celebrar los inicios.


End file.
